En Abandono
by Puella3Aeterna
Summary: UA. Los odiaba, a esos niños, a esos adultos, a las personas que los tenían encerrados, a todos y todo lo que representaba este lugar. Había niños cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez y vió a niños cerrar los suyos para nunca más volver a abrirlos.


Renuncia: Los personajes le pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores.

 **En Abandono**

Había pasado toda su infancia tras unas puertas que nunca se abrirían para él. Niños y niñas, van y vienen, desfilan ante sus ojos, quizá porque se mostraban como niños abandonados con grandes ojos abiertos y acuosos amenzando una lágrima surcar sus mejillas redondas. Los odiaba, a esos niños, a esos adultos, a las personas que los tenían encerrados, a todos y todo lo que representaba este lugar. Había niños cuando abrió los ojos por primera vez y vió a niños cerrar los suyos para nunca más volver a abrirlos. El abandono infantil y el desentendimiento de los adultos, suponiendo que el sólo hecho de apadrinar un orfanato era todo lo que ellos, como seres humanos y pequeños, requerían y nada más. Sin tomar en consideracación que preferirían un abrazo en vez de un juguete.

Tal vez exigía mucho para unos desconocidos, a los que sólo conocía de nombre, y cuando llegaban en ceremonias de fiestas de navidad, los veía a lo lejos, tan bien vestidos, acompañados de niños que no querían estar en ese ambiente, en ese lugar. Que no querían darse cuenta que su mundo acababa cuando salían de sus coches y se daban de cara con la pobreza, la necesidad ajena. Entonces le daba más pena esos niños que no sabrían valorar la familia que tenían, los padres a los que todos los niños añoraban por tener como suyos. Un sentimiento que él se negaba a albergar y por ello se apartaba de todo eso. O tan solo quería que alguien le dijera que lo amaba.

Tenía apenas la edad de 7 años cuando logró escuchar un murmullo que empezaba a crecer entre las enfermeras que usaban palabras de ternura y un tono meloso, mientras cargaban un envuelto entre sabanas rosadas y una manta azul que repelaba el frío de madrugada. Al transcurrir las horas escuchó que era una bebé huérfana, y durante los días siguientes aprendría que su nombre era Rose, lo que su madre lograba decir tras el parto y mientras agonizaba, su padre había muerto unos meses antes. También la conocería al final de la primera semana, entrando a hurtadillas en la guardería, sola ante la ausencia de las enfermeras y otras cunas vacías. Con solo verla, se comprometió, en el primer momento, a velar por ella.

En tiempos que llegaban parejas jovenes y adultas bien vestidas y con joyas, pasaban directamente a la guardería buscando un posible bebé para adoptar. Ignoraban a los niños más crecidos porque suponían que tenían mañas que nunca podría quitar y les resultaba más fácil moldear a su antojo a un infante. Él se quedaba en el corredor, junto a la puerta, escuchando sus opiniones, desechando niños, queriendo una niña al que hacer de ella una muñeca de adorno. Como una reacción espontanea, su corazón empezaba a correr desenfrenado, sus manos sudaban, rogando en su mente que no tomaran en cuenta a la niña. Pero ella siempre llamaba la atención con sus ojos marrones a simple vista, o sus mejillas redondas, o unas cejas pronunciadas o tal vez todo de ella.

La encontraban tranquila mirando hacia el techo, a veces durmiendo. Entonces los brazos adultos la alzaban y pretendían arrullarla con susurros. Pero solo recibían un grito tan estruendoso que la dejaban donde la encontraron, alejándose y consideraban a las otras pequeñas. Y los más persistentes intentaban tranquilizarla en los brazos y haciendo mimos en la cuna, pero ella no se tranquilizaba hasta llorar a gritos que la dejaban sin voz. Sólo al dar unos pasos atras, y ya no era tan terribles los sollozos. Estas reacciones hicieron que ella se quedara, para su tranquilidad de niño. Siempre viéndola cuando las cuidadoras hicieran su cambio de turno, hablándole de las cosas que él le enseñaría, sujetado de su dedo pulgar por unas manita caliente, solo unos minutos al día procurando que no lo vieran al salir.

Pasarían tres años más tarde. Él sabría que se quedaría en el orfanato, y había visto un niño de su misma edad, de ojos azules, de facciones faciales que daban la idea que siendo adulto sería un hombre que rompiera corazones, ese niño le estrechó la mano una vez que pasara sus modales ariscos por alto, como dejarle con el saludo de recién llegado en el aire, sin contestar. Ese muchacho insistiría hasta que le devolvió el saludo con la mano, y le escuchara su historia. _Que un tío soltero se vió encargado de su cuidado, pero prefirió descomplicarse la vida enviándolo hacía aqui, su madre lo había tenido joven, sus abuelos se encargaron de su crianza hasta que fallecieron con la diferencia de un año. Nunca supo de su madre y su padre._ Y aceptaba él hecho de estar en ese orfanato. Él sería la segunda persona en quién confiaría, se abría poco a poco. Tiempo después su tío lo recogería porque no podía recibir una herencia, el niño le aseguró que no lo dejaría, volverían a verse, su nombre era Jack.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña Rose se hacía amiga con la hija de uno de los protectores, una niña de ojos oscuros y cabello peinado en una cola, se llamaba Martha e iba de la mano de su mamá, quien preguntaba le preguntaba su nombre al ponerse en cuclillas y mirarla lo más parejo posible. La niña no respondía sino que señalaba algún adorno como los aretes colgantes en las orejas de la señora o miraba a la hija de esta con una sonrisa de dientes de dientes de leche. Entonces ambas criaturas conversaban en un idioma de voces y ademanes, siempre vistas de cerca por la mujer, y por él detrás de un arbusto, tratando de no hacer ruido.

Ya no podía acercarse tanto a Rose, ella había pasado a un ala del edificio que recordaba hasta las los 5 años. Aún era posible que fuera elegida por una familia, pero cuando miraba las visitas de los adultos, ella no aparecía en los exteriores, tal vez se encontraba en la habitación común, o la sala de juegos. Entonces, no podía hacer más que susurrar en su interior que no se la llevaran. Su espirítu regresaba al cuerpo una vez que la veía de nuevo en los jardines con los demás niños riendo y curioseando su entorno, le había hablado hasta hacía año y medio, pero se alejó de contacto seis meses atras, cuando empezó a hablar, su primera palabra había sido **"tú"** mientras le señalaba con un dedo.

Tenía a la mano un cuaderno al que siempre le añadía hojas, y se disponía a escribir en cualquier momento. A veces eran garabatos, otras, eran ideas que rondaban por días. Él no sabía porque no podía dejar de pensarlas, creyendo que plasmarlas en papel, era mejor. Así, en el momento, detallaba todo lo que pensaba al fresco, y añadiendo más tarde algún comentario, despues de revisar sus escritos. Sus cuidadores sabían de su modo de ser huraño, y deduciendo de algun modo los motivos de su comportamiento, en clases si algún niño de más edad o de contextura que le doblaba en físico iniciaba alguna travesura contra él, simulaban castigarlo, enviándolo al jardín, en otras ocasiones sancionaban al otro menor, dejando que él se quedara en clases, disfrutando en aprender.

Pasarían unos años al darse cuenta una día mientras escribía en sentado junto a un arbol, que un anciano le miraba de lejos, unos ojos azules y de cabellos blancos y cortos, una barba que llega a un volumen que cubre ralamente su rostro , llevaba puesto un gorro rojo de lana con un ponpón de tono oscuro. Ocupaba el puesto de portero y trataba a todos los niños con amabilidad, contando algunos chistes, haciendo sonreír a los pequeños. Vivía en una casa pequeña dentro de los terrenos. Con una joven mujer rubia, que entraba por la puerta de servicio y al parecer ella sería la cocinera. Caminaba junto a una adolescente de su misma edad aproximadamente, pelirroja de ojos azules similares a su madre y al señor del gorro. La chica tenía una voz de mando y un vocabulario que le daba risa. Lo probaría en una ocasión en que veía a la niña que él guarda a lo lejos, aunque ya no a escondidas.

La hija de la cocinera le llamaría pervertido de mirar a niñas de 6 años. Él trataría de explicarle que no, no de esa forma. Ella entorna los ojos y se presenta como _Donna, que tiene 13 años, es educada por su madre y su abuelo con los que vive en la casa_. Él le preguntaría que cómo se siente tener una familia. La respuesta viene tras unos minutos de silencio pero es sincera: _No hubiera podido tener mejor suerte_. El adolescente le cuenta que _sólo veía a una niña, que la conoce desde que llegó hace unos seis años_. Señalandole la indicada. Donna le contestaría _que a veces juega con ella. La encontraría una vez jugando en la tierra de los arbustos, en ocasiones llevaba en los bolsillos pétalos de rosas a los que creía que podía sembrar y hacer crecer plantas nuevas_. Al parecer, lo hacía cuando llegaban las parejas. Las cuidadoras demoraban en encontrarla y sólo podían verla al final de la hora, con el rostro y la ropa sucia de tierra.

Ahora entiende por qué nunca se iba. Y agradecía a eso. Él estaba seguro, contra sus deseos, que ella se iría, era un miedo que existía. Se ponía triste de pensar en el egoísmo dentro de sus súplicas, esa niña no sabría lo que es una familia. Pero él se propuso que harían una familia. Y él es un adolescente, con la edad más próxima a salir de ahí. A hacerle frente a la vida. Probablemente podía conseguir una oportunidad en la universidad, así construiría una base para sus metas trazadas con seis años de anterioridad. Y si ella... ¿no sintiera lo mismo? Una nueva ansiedad empezaba a circular en su interior. Podía intentarlo empezando desde cero. Eso sería cruzar su zona de comfort.

Al día siguiente, envalentonado por Donna, se acercó a la zona en que jugaba una charada con Martha, la niña del señor Jones, junto a su hermana Tish de 4 años que esperaba su turno para jugar. Se sacudió la ropa, más por nervios que por si estuviera sucia, restregandose las palmas de las manos sudorosas. La niña, de raices oscuras y cabello largo rubio, volteó a verle cuando estaba estaba a unos cuantos pasos, carraspeó un poco mientras se tiraba de una oreja. Le mirába con esos ojos que recordaba, no eran marrones por completo, un aro de color marrón claro rodeaba el verde interno de sus iris. Su rostro sólo habia cambiado un poco por el crecimiento pero ahí estaba la niña, a quien le confiaba sus esperanzas cuando aún no hablaba. Una sonrisa vacilante se dibujó en su rostro, mientras extendía la mano hacía ella.

-Hola, mi nombre es John Smith-


End file.
